Stuck in the Hurricane
by readingandstuff
Summary: How was he supposed to know that the news reports of the hurricane weren't an exaggeration? They always pass. And anyways, with how close he can fly to the atmosphere, he's practically a certified meteorologist. You know, without actually being certified. And without actually knowing anything about weather patterns.


**I feel like I haven't written anything in forever (cause I haven't). But anyway, here's a little one shot I hope you guys will enjoy! Thank you guys in advance for reading! :)**

* * *

Thursday 6 pm

"I want to kill you," Tucker deadpanned. Danny winced and threw his hands up in defense. It wasn't his fault. He hadn't planned for this happen. In his defense, it wasn't even completely planned. It was a total spur of the moment thing. He just wanted to go on a road trip with his two best friends, was that too much to ask?

"Come on, Tuck, it's not that bad," Danny countered and he swore he almost went full ghost when he received the deadliest glares from his two friends.

"We are under house arrest, Danny. We had a curfew. I haven't had a curfew since I was twelve!" Tucker whined, throwing his arms up with dramatic flair.

Okay, in hindsight, Danny didn't fully think it through. Maybe the first stop in their road trip shouldn't have been to the Kennedy Space Center… in Florida.

How was he supposed to know that the news reports of the hurricane weren't an exaggeration? They always pass. And anyways, with how close he can fly to the atmosphere, he's practically a certified meteorologist. You know, without actually being certified. And without knowing anything about weather patterns.

"Well, at least we were able to find a hotel to stay the night in," Danny countered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, and it cost us half our budget. Seriously, Danny, this isn't good. We aren't even prepared for this. We only have four bottles of water and no food. All of the stores are closed and we have no way to get anything we need before the hurricane hits," Sam rambled. Now Danny was worried. If Sam wasn't taking the hurricane lightly, nobody would. He figured she would be enticed over seeing nature act wildly around her when, in reality, maybe Sam felt just as everyone else in Florida did, helpless and unprepared.

Danny dropped his head in his hands and went over his options. Everything was closed, they had no water, no food, and no preparations for the hurricane they had no idea they would be landing themselves into. And on top of that, they had a curfew and if cops saw them driving around town with his dad's humungous RV, they would for sure be landing themselves a ticket that they wouldn't be able to afford.

Danny's rapidly lifted his head as a metaphorical lightbulb went off over him. He stood up and transformed into Phantom and his friends quickly stood behind him, ready for battle.

"Is there a ghost here?" Tucker asked, going through his bags looking for weapons.

Danny shook his head, "I'm going out."

Sam blinked. "Where could you possibly be going? It's gonna start pouring in a couple hours."

Danny grabbed his wallet and put it in his jumpsuit. "If I'm not back in an hour, call my mom and tell her that Tucker used my laptop and he's the reason for my internet history."

And with that, Danny went intangible and fled from the hotel room right before Tucker cursed him out.

* * *

Thursday 6:54 pm

Danny flew into the room with Tucker and Sam watching the weather reports. It was making it's way over to them which, for some reason, made it real for Danny. It was actually happening. They were truly stuck.

Sure, theoretically, Danny could fly them back to the house but Danny shut down that idea really quick. It was way too dangerous flying in the eye of the hurricane. Especially with two other people in his arms. Not only that, what would his parents say when they got home without the RV? No, they were staying in the hotel. That's the safest place for them and that's where their parents knew they were. If they were anywhere else, their parents would be way too suspicious.

Danny transformed back to Fenton and he made his way over the to the little kitchen their hotel room had, bags in hand. Sam and Tucker turned their heads with questions already on the tip of their tongue. Danny took everything out of the bags, which made Sam and Tucker jump off the bed and run over to the kitchen.

"Dude! Where did you get all of this?" Tucker exclaimed to which Danny gave a small smile. Sure, he wasn't able to get a gas powered stove, but he was able to get most of the essentials; courtesy of the local gas station. A couple of water bottles, cards, chips and other snacks, and the one thing that would probably make his friends easily forgive him: alcohol. He smiled wider when he saw Tucker eyeing the beer and Danny gave one to him. Tucker wasted no time as he grabbed his keys with the bottle opener and went to town.

"Look," Danny sighed, "I know that this road trip isn't going as planned. And I know it's partly my fault," he paused when his friends gave him a look, "okay, entirely my fault. But I just wanted to enjoy some time with my two best friends. I mean, Tucker, you're getting married! And Sam, we never see you anymore now that you're working with the environmentalists. And I know that I can't really make it up with UNO cards and liquor. But maybe we can get through this hurricane without wanting to tear me apart, molecule by molecule?"

His two friends shared glances before smiling at Danny. Tucker grabbed snacks while Sam grabbed the beer and cards and they both headed to the little dining room table, silently answering Danny's question. Danny grinned, wondering what he ever did to deserve two such awesome friends.

* * *

Thursday 11:37 pm

"Where even is this hurricane? I could fight it! Danny, gimme the thermos!" Tucker slurred, jumping up from his seat. The rain started to pick up at around 10 and the wind was so strong, they were surprised no trees have fallen over yet. Tucker had already gone six beers and three shots of Fireball and it was obvious. Danny found Clue in the RV from his family's camping days and Tucker was immediately disqualified when he guessed the wrong murderer. But not without mumbling, "I knew it was in the living room with the pistol, though," successfully ruining the whole game. Once he ruined three consecutive games, Danny and Sam decided to put Clue away.

"Tucker, sit down," Sam commanded, pulling his shirt, forcing his body back down in his chair, "you're going to hurt yourself and Val will kill us if we leave her without a groom." Tucker obliged, swaying back and forth in his seat while a drunken smile spread across his face.

"Val's great, guys," Tucker said, in a dream-like state. Danny chuckled while Sam groaned and threw her head on the table.

"We know," Sam said, muffled, "you've said it nine times already."

"Aw come on, Sam, it's sweet, you know how-" Danny laughed.

"You know who's sweet?" Tucker interrupted, "Valerie. She's so nice that even when she gets home and she's tired, she still-"

"Tucker stop! No!" Danny and Sam jumped up from their seats in horror. Sam closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Once she exhaled, she opened her eyes and walked towards the kitchen. Danny looked at her confused.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam grabbed a bottle of vodka, "Catch," she announced before threw it at Danny. He caught it but he did not look any less confused.

"I am not dealing with drunk Tucker sober," she said, "and since I don't want to drink alone, you need to drink with me," she smiled and Danny couldn't help but smile back before he opened the bottle, laid it to his lips, and tilt his head back.

* * *

Friday 3:13 am

"Go fish!" Danny exclaimed, throwing his cards on the bed. Sam threw her head back and groaned.

"Danny, for the last time, we're playing rummy." Danny widened his eyes in shock and gave Sam a sheepish smile. Even in his drunken state, he knew it had an effect on her because her eyes immediately softened and she chuckled softly before grabbing the cards to deal.

A loud crash shook their hotel room and Danny, without better judgement on his side, grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it. She softly gasped and raised her eyes to his. He wasn't sure if it was the lighting or the amount of alcohol he had, but he was so enraptured he couldn't look away. Her purple eyes always enticed him but now he could see little flecks of gold. Even after years of knowing her, she always found ways to surprise him and make him fall in love with her all over again.

Not that she knew that.

Sam cleared her throat and slid her hand away from Danny's.

"How is Tucker just sleeping through this?" Sam inquired, trying to break the tension. She stood up from her bed and walked over to the table where a drooling Tucker currently resided. She flicked his head and awaited a response. Nothing. Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise. No wonder he was always last to arrive during the late night ghost attacks.

"Is he even breathing?" he asked. Sam shrugged and got her ear closer to Tucker's head. She panicked as she didn't hear any breathing coming from him. Did he drink too much? Did he eat anything today? Did he-

A snore erupted from Tucker so loud, it resembled the thunder that shook the hotel room. Sam jumped and fell on the floor. Danny ran over to her and opened his mouth to ask if she was okay, but he stopped himself when he saw she was laying down on the floor, giggling. He didn't remember when was the last time he heard her giggle. She didn't even notice he was there and once she did, her giggles grew into outright laughter. Danny couldn't help but laugh along with her as he laid down on the floor next to her.

It was a sight he swore he would never forget: him lying down next to Sam, the both of them laughing, completely oblivious to the destruction occurring right outside of their room.

* * *

Friday 3:32 am

They were in a comfortable silence, staring at the ceiling. Neither of them said anything any they didn't need to. They were happy just being in each other's company. Danny reached over and held her hand and tangled her fingers through his. He smiled softly and looked over at her. He observed the way her chest moved when she breathed and the way her shirt was slightly raised from the laughing fit from earlier.

"I feel you staring," she said, smirking. She looked back at him and inched slightly towards him. Danny gladly took the initiative and got closer to her until they were mere inches apart. He could smell her strawberry shampoo and he inhaled until the smell would forever be engraved in his memory. It was his turn to smirk as her eyes bore into his, making the occasional glance at his lips. Sam slowly moved towards him, lips parted, and he followed suit. He closed his eyes and as soon as he felt her breath on him, he stopped himself.

"Wait," he whispered. Sam's eyes immediately opened and worry was etched all over her face.

"What? Are you okay?"

Danny exhaled as he was overwhelmed with the amount of love he had for her. He always knew how compassionate Sam was but the amount of concern in her eyes almost made him throw away all inhibitions and kiss her anyway. With his hands in her hair and her hands on his shoulders, he didn't know how he even could breathe.

"Yeah. I'm okay. It's just… I don't want it to happen like this. You have no idea how much I care for you, Sam. And I don't want our important moments to happen when we're both…slightly under the influence."

Sam smiled brightly before standing up, reaching her hand out to him. Danny grinned and grabbed up her hand, standing up. He led her to her bed and she laid down under the covers. He tucked her in slightly, making the both of them laugh, before he reached down slowly and kissed her forehead. He turned around and started to walk away, making Sam frown.

"Wait. Where are you going?" She asked. Danny turned around confused and pointed to his bed.

Sam bit her lip slightly, gathering all of her inebriated confidence and said, "Do you want to sleep with me?"

Danny's eyes widened and Sam cleared her throat as she felt her cheeks burn, "Uh- I mean, that's not what I mean. I meant, you can sleep here with me. Nothing would happen. Just sleep. If- if you want to" she rambled.

Danny paused; he couldn't help but smile at how pink her cheeks were and the amount of stuttering she did in under thirty seconds. He walked back to the bed and went under the covers with her. He put his arm around her and brought him closer to her. He felt her sigh and smile against his chest to which he brought her even closer, closing his eyes and letting the darkness envelope them.

* * *

Friday 10:46 am

"I feel like I'm still drunk," Tucker groaned, rubbing his temples. Sam poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Tucker.

"You drank your weight in liquor, Tuck. How you're still standing is beyond all of us," Sam stated. Tucker sipped his coffee and winced when it touched his tongue.

"So what happened when I passed out? Any trees get knocked down?" Sam and Danny glanced at each other, getting pink in the face.

"Uh… Nope. The hurricane didn't really hit us. Just a lot wind and thunder. How about some breakfast? Whatdya say?" Danny quickly grabbed his stuff and started putting things back in the RV. Tucker raised his eyebrow questionably at Sam to which Sam just responded with a sheepish smile before running outside after Danny.

"Hey!" Sam yelled at Danny as he was putting his suitcase in the RV. He turned around and faced her.

"What was that about?" Sam started, "Look, if you're feeling weird about last night, just tell me. I'll totally-" Danny interrupted her by grabbing her face and pulling it towards him, crashing his lips on hers. She immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. He wasn't sure why he waited so long to kiss her but he wanted to kick his past self because this was _awesome_. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, making her smile in the kiss. He regrettably ended the kiss but not before placing a soft one on her forehead, making her smile grow.

"I just wanted it to be the two of us when I finally kissed you," Danny explained, grinning, lowering his hand to hers. Sam put her other hand on his shoulder and used it to lift herself up slightly and kiss his cheek.

"So," Sam said, "wanna eat cookies for breakfast and make fun of Tucker over the embarrassing things he said last night before going on the road?" Danny grinned mischievously and nodded.

They walked back into the hotel room, hand in hand which Tucker saw and almost coughed up his coffee.

"Well," Tucker smiled, setting his coffee down, "at least now I know who your plus one is."

* * *

 **Yeah, I have no idea where this story came from XD I live in Florida so when the hurricane came, I was like, 'oh what if Danny and his friends were stuck in this?' And thus, this story was born!**

 **I really hope you guys liked it! Please leave me reviews, it fills my soul with happiness!**

 **-reading and stuff**


End file.
